


Don't Try and Pin This On Me

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Times, Parents, domectis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma and Fitz looking after their frightened daughter





	

“Don’t try and pin this on me! It was your idea to let her watch Doctor who!” Fitz whispered loudly as he watched Jemma gently close the door to their daughter’s room.

“Yes Fitz, but I didn’t intent on letting Peggy watch the episodes that might scare her. Oh I don’t know the bloody weeping angels for example! That was all you,” Jemma hissed pointing a finger in Fitz’s face. “You’re the reason we’re up at the god awful hour of the morning.”

“How was I supposed to know that would scare her?” Fitz shrugged following Jemma back toward their bedroom.

“Fitz use that big brain of yours for something else besides engineering! That episode gave you nightmares when we watched it together at the academy,” Jemma said throwing Fitz a smirk.

Fitz glared at her. “Look I realize I’m a chicken. But Peggy usually isn’t sacred by stuff like that. She’s brave, like her mom.”

Now it was Jemma’s turn to glare. She scoffed as she pulled back the covers of their bed and slipped under them. “Don’t try to compliment your way out of this. If Peggy has more nightmares it’s all on you.”

Fitz moaned as he joined Jemma under the sheets. “Alright fine! I admit it wasn’t my best decision.”

“Good,” Jemma yawned. “Now let’s get some sleep.”

So Fitz turned out the lamp and then they both closed their eyes. However, it was not half an hour later before they both heard the creaking of the door to their bedroom. There was the sound of little feet running on the carpeted floor, and then the bed creaked as a small child leapt onto it. Peggy crawled hastily in-between her parents.

Fitz glanced over at Jemma. Their eyes met and Jemma gave a weak shrug. So Fitz lifted the sheets to let Peggy join them. “Don’t get used to this young lady,” He whispered. “Tomorrow night you’re back in your own bed.”

Fitz couldn’t help but smile. There was no denying it was nice to sleep with his whole family within arms reach. It was comforting really. And as he looked across at his wife in the dark, he could tell she was smiling too.


End file.
